For Divinities
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: After solving the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi finds himself caught between two gods of darkness- one of kings and the other of thieves. Stuck between two gods warring for his soul, Yugi just wants to put an end to the violence. Semi-AU of season zero. Dazzleshipping- of a sort.
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark...so dark...and so, so very cold..._

"Jii-chan, can I please keep it?"

 _This tongue was unfamiliar to him, and yet the speaker- a child, without a doubt- woke something within him- something he thought to be dead- with his voice alone._

"I suppose, if you think you can solve it, Yugi-kun."

 _He could feel it as he was passed briefly between an old and wise soul to a younger one. He immediately felt warmth, and it made him smile, though something told him he'd regret it if he opened his eyes. Heedless, he opened them anyway, only to cringe, for the light of this child's soul was so very bright as to be blinding._

 _Within the Millennium Puzzle, the shadows stirred, eager to feed on such light, but he quickly and expertly restrained them._

 _"Such a soul as this will attract much darkness, and on that you may feast."_

 _To protect this light- the innocence it possessed now, the life it had always had, and the strength it would gain..._

 _"This soul of such purity, I swear to protect with all my power."_

 _So the oath has been sworn._

 _OooOooOooOooO_

Eight years.

"And...just one more piece...eh?"

It was gone...right? Just to be sure he hadn't just missed it, Yugi moved his hand around, feeling every last centimeter of the golden box. It was empty.

That final piece to the Millennium Puzzle was gone.

"Could I have left it at school...?" Yugi wondered aloud. That's probably what happened.

 _It could be bad if someone else found it..._

Worry set in.

"I need to go back and look for it," he decided. He made to leave, but something nagged at his mind, begging him to take the puzzle with him, so he could finish it as soon as possible. With a light nod, Yugi grabbed the golden pyramid and put it in his bag, feeling oddly pleased with himself for doing so.

"Yugi-kun, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to school, jii-chan- I accidentally left something important there!"

"Oh, well, alright- but be careful."

"Hai!"

Then, he left.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

 _The tiny fragment was somewhere wet and cold and relatively dark. And then it wasn't._

 _The tiny fragment was held in a warm, large hand, not as bright as the child its main piece was with, but bright enough._

For the first time since his mother left, Jounouchi felt good about himself.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

"I won't let you hurt my friends!"

In mere seconds, Ushio had him bruised and beaten, on the ground with Honda and Jounouchi. The much larger man- a teen despite his very adult appearance- walked off, laughing harshly, and Yugi could feel his consciousness slipping away. It wasn't too bad, really- it felt like warm, comforting arms had wrapped themselves around him. It felt like an embrace from his mother- not that he had any memory of her- and he felt safe, and yet...

"I...I want to...finish the puzzle..."

Something was pressed into his palm, and he was drawn further back, closer to sleep. He was only just able to place the piece into its spot.

Those arms suddenly felt more real.

 _"Well done. Now, make a wish."_

This voice sounded similar to his own, but deeper. More trustworthy.

 _"I want friends- friends who I won't betray or be betrayed by!"_

He saw a pair of crimson eyes, gentle and safe, and a knowing smile.

 _"An innocent and pure wish. Just as I expected. Now, rest, Mutou Yugi, and I_ will _grant your wish."_

In the safety of shadows, Yugi finally allowed himself to lose consciousness.

 _"Now it's my turn. For harming my master, I'll make you pay!"_

"Ne, Ushio! I challenge you!"

Surprise. Laughter. Disbelief.

"It's game time."

When they found Ushio later that night, crying and wailing for his mother, the passing students wisely decided not to touch him.

Yugi was oblivious and his shadows were pleased.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

Bakura Ryou woke up in a cold sweat. For weeks now, ever since he'd moved to Domino City, his other self- Yami Bakura, as he called him- had been crying out, screaming and calling for someone Ryou was unfamiliar with.

 _The keeper of the Millennium Puzzle..._

But who was that? Surely someone smart, to be able to solve it.

 _Someone pure, for that kind of soul is the only one for whom_ he _would awaken_.

But who was 'he'?

Ryou shook his head, deciding to let it lie for the time being. Yami Bakura still screamed incessantly at him, but Ryou had gotten better at ignoring it. He slipped into his school uniform- neat and pristine- and only grabbed an apple as he exited his apartment.

About two blocks into the walk, the dark god within him suddenly stilled. Taken aback, Ryou looked around, seeing only a short boy with tri-colored hair, wearing a uniform identical to his and-

A golden pyramid around his neck.

 _Is that...another Millennium artifact?_

The god stirred up again, loudly urging him to get closer, but Ryou was nervous, and reluctant to give the sadistic being any sort of pleasure- since such endeavors often lead to trouble for himself and his friends. So he quietly followed a couple meters behind the boy, instead.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

"Class, this is Bakura Ryou-san. Please treat him kindly."

The King- the other Yugi, and more accurately the god of kinghood that's bonded to Yugi through the Millennium Puzzle- stilled, and Yugi cupped the hollow pyramid in his hands, sending waves of reassurance to him, even though he didn't know why his shadowy protector seemed so bothered by the new student.

 _"What's wrong, Pharaoh-sama?"_

 _The King hesitated. He'd taught his master much about gods in the last few months, in between the Shadow Games, but he was unsure how much he should tell in regards to..._

 _"That child known as Bakura Ryou, and the god linked to him through the Millennium Ring."_

Amethyst eyes widened.

 _"Eh? Bakura-san also has...?"_

 _"Yes. All gods are attracted to souls of pure light, and most seek to consume such light, or else keep it all to themselves. But the soul of that child is-"_

"Yugi-kun, would you please raise your hand?" Chono-sensei's voice was faintly laced with impatience, and as he raised his hand high with an awkward apology, Yugi wondered why the woman had even bothered to become a high school teacher.

Not that it really mattered.

"Ohayou Bakura-san," Yugi greeted politely. The green-eyed youth stiffened, as if expecting something.

"Ah- o-ohayou, Mutou-san..."

"Please, Yugi-kun is fine!"

"Oh...alright, then, please, just call me Bakura, Yugi-kun."

Yugi nodded his head with a grin and returned his attention to Chono-sensei's lecture.

In the meantime, Ryou was lost in his thoughts.

 _That light...! I_ must _have it! Boy, you_ will _get close to him: you_ will _get me that light! Of my will, you_ will _do this!_

Yami Bakura...

The god of thieves sent another shock through his host and Ryou tried hard not to let the pain show. He knew he failed when he caught Yugi glancing at him.

The rest of the day was uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pharaoh-sama..?"

They were in Yugi's soul room this time.

"Yes, master?"

Yugi had stopped insisting on being called _just Yugi_ weeks ago, though he still felt at this point such a title as 'master' was unnecessary. Surely they were close enough now to warrant that, but...

He hesitated, and suddenly realized that maybe they really weren't as close as he'd thought. But he could worry about _that_ can of worms later.

"If...if you're a god, and all gods are attracted to souls, then...what are your motives with my soul?"

The Pharaoh hummed contemplatively. He'd always been honest with Yugi, but he could understand his master's uncertainty. Gods were not to be trifled with, and there was still... _that_ other matter.

"Well, it's true that I am naturally attracted to the light of your soul- Bakura, too- and that I'd like to keep you to myself forever," began the king after a moment, " but I want you to _give yourself_ to me, you see. If I just took it anyway, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." His eyes- the only part of him Yugi could actually see- took on a darker look. "There's nothing I hate more than thievery."

Yugi nodded, agreeing somewhat with that sentiment. Jii-chan had worked hard to get the game shop where it was now, so it would really hurt if someone tried to steal from him.

Always able to sense his host's thoughts, the Pharaoh smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You're such an honest and good person, Mutou Yugi-sama. Surely, it's a good thing I came across you before anyone else could."

Those words made Yugi blush, and in other circumstances, he would've tried to hide it, but not here. Not when the god within him would know anyway. Instead, he decided to change the topic slightly.

"Will I ever get to see more than just your eyes?"

Another chuckle.

"Yes, but not yet. Soon."

Yugi smiled softly, used to that answer, as he felt consciousness creeping up on him. He faded from the scape of his room and opened his eyes- quite literally- to the real world.

Time for school.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

The Pharaoh was growing anxious. Yugi could feel it like a frigid wind blowing through his being and sending his blood to freeze. He'd asked him before why he was so worried, and as always, the god answered.

 _"The light of the Ryou child has been consumed by Bakura, the god of thieves. If nothing is done, he will be completely gone within the next few months, his body as a mere vessel for Bakura's dark desires, and you will be upset."_

That was true, down to how he'd feel if Bakura-kun disappeared. But Yugi was unsure of what he could do. Unless...

 _"Would it be possible for me to take Bakura from him? If I could somehow give Bakura-san some of my light and take the ring from him, then...would that help?"_

 _The Pharaoh hummed thoughtfully._

 _"I suppose it could, theoretically, however...Bakura is very dangerous- powerful, possessive, and a very skilled manipulator. While I admire your willingness to shoulder such a burden, I fear it might be too much for your body to handle."_

He felt a familiar and comforting warmth as the king sent his affection.

 _"I just want you to be safe..."_

The words came to his ears as a gentle murmur and he blushed lightly.

He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling happy and warm and safe the rest of the walk home.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

Bakura didn't come to class the next day.

Worried even despite the Pharaoh's reassurances, Yugi decided to visit him.

The door opened, and Yugi immediately felt uneasy. Ryou looked...different, somehow. His skin prickled as the Pharaoh prepared to defend him.

"Konbonwa, Yugi-kun."

His voice sounded different, too. More...gruff? Was that the right word? That didn't matter- Ryou seemed much darker than usual, and Yugi knew that this must've been the god of thieves speaking. At this realization, he very nearly gave control to the Pharaoh- and he could feel the god just _itching_ to fight him- but he ultimately didn't. Not yet.

"Bakura-kun daijoubu?"

The boy smiled, but it lacked its usual warmth. It came across as something sinister.

"Un. Thank you so much for coming to visit, Yugi-kun! I was hoping you would- I've been meaning to play a game with you, you see."

A game? That was unexpected...

 _"Careful, Yugi! He can drag you into a Shadow Game if you let your guard down!"_

"What kind of game, Bakura-kun?"

"A roleplaying game. Come inside and I'll show you." He stepped back and Yugi entered, aware of his instincts telling him to run, but not willing to leave his friend alone.

Bakura led Yugi into a large room, where there was a large game board set up.

They took their seats and the game commenced.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

 _"This is bad...if you get another fumble, you'll lose..."_

Yugi frowned and looked down at the board. His player had hardly even been able to move, and was already almost defeated.

 _"Of course. It was a bad idea to let the Game Master be in control of the monsters from the very start."_

Yugi nodded subtly.

 _"Mm. But I think I have an idea."_

Yugi rolled the dice just as the Pharaoh had taught him days ago.

Ninety-Nine.

 _"Yugi! What are you doing?!"_

Bakura moved the monster piece.

"The Beast Tamer's attack backfired. The recoil, set at ten hit points, hits, and the Beast Tamer is defeated."

Yugi smiled confidently as he felt his soul leaving his body.

 _"Pharaoh-sama, I'll leave this in your hands!"_

His body slumped forward and the king took control, allowing his shadows to curl around his joints. Bakura's victorious laugh abruptly cut off.

"N-nani? Hmph. So," he looked at the Pharaoh, amber irises boring into laid-back crimson, "looks like I was right."

The Pharaoh smirked.

"It would seem so. The feeling is mutual, I assure you. In any case," he looked down at Yugi and his smile softened as the plastic piece's amethyst eyes- now full of life- widened at the sight of him. Then, a wide grin spread across the doll's face.

"I won't let you touch my Master."

The game continued.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

"The Beast Tamer uses Guiding Hand on Dark Lord Zorc."

"Ahaha! You really think that level one attack will work on a final boss?! You'd need to get a super critical to have a chance at it!"

Bakura was in hysterics, though neither Yugi nor the Pharaoh really understood why.

White hands popped into existence. The Pharaoh rolled the dice.

"Super critical! Go for it, Yugi!"

The hands rubbed at Dark Lord Zorc, and Ryou- a white mage- came tumbling out. The darkness still remained, but was a little weaker.

"Bakura-kun!"

"Yugi-kun! Thank goodness you're alright!"

The final battle resumed.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

"Heh...pathetic...the god of kings holding a mere, unclassed child above himself...I'll get that light yet...mark my words...!"

Bakura slumped forward and the king returned control of his master's body to its owner. Only a little dazed, Yugi smiled softly at his friend as he came to.

"Yugi-kun...I'm so sorry! That other me-"

"Bakura-kun," Yugi cut him off, "it's alright now. And if you give me that ring, I promise, it won't happen again."

 _"Yugi! H-Hold on! This could be-"_

 _"Daijoubu, Pharaoh-sama. I know, without a shadow of doubt, you can handle him."_

Ryou smiled timidly and removed the ring from around his neck.

"A-Arigatou, Yugi-kun..."

The smaller male nodded and slipped the pendant around his own neck to join the Puzzle. Instantly, he felt cold. But just as quickly as the chill had come, it was replaced by the Pharaoh's comforting warmth.

"Ja, Bakura-kun."

"Mm. Ja ne, Yugi-kun."

 _OooOooOooOooO_

The walk home was silent as Yugi allowed his mind to wander.

 _"Ne...I'm really glad I finally got to see you, Pharaoh-sama."_

A small laugh.

 _"Are you? I am glad seeing me has brought you such joy, master."_

Yugi entered his grandpa's game shop just in time for dinner. It was delicious.


	3. Chapter 3

They were in his mind again, but now there were three rooms instead of two.

"Careful, Yugi. I was able to keep Bakura out of your soul room before only because you were conscious. Now that you're asleep, I might not be enough."

Yugi shook his head slowly.

"Don't say that. Whether it's true or not, I have faith in you. You'll be able to keep Bakura-san at bay."

In the dim lighting- like moonlight, but directly from Yugi's soul- the King smiled softly and looked down at his shorter companion.

His crimson eyes were bright, as always, but Yugi could make out his other features, too, this time. Maybe it was because of the Shadow Game they'd played against Bakura before? But Yugi didn't care to know the reason; he was just happy to finally see more of his other self.

"You know I just don't want you getting hurt," said the Pharaoh after a moment. Distantly, Yugi heard the sound of Bakura pounding against the door of his own soul room.

"Yes, I know. And surely, I've just made it harder for you by dragging Bakura-san into this- and I really am sorry for that- but, he's my friend, too, and-"

"Because of that, you wanted to save him."

Yugi nodded, not at all minding that he'd been cut off. The King continued.

"I can understand the sentiment, aibou, and I'm sure that's just one more reason for me to love you, but even so," his face took on an expression more serious than what was normal for him, "promise me you won't ever do something like this again."

Yugi frowned, conflicted. He wanted to promise at least this much to the god who'd helped him so many times before, but he couldn't risk leaving another friend in danger if it came to it. Naturally, the Pharaoh sensed his partner's hesitation.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask such a thing from one as selfless as you," he sighed tiredly, " but just realize that if it happens again, I may have to take drastic measures to ensure your safety."

The Pharaoh stared intently at him, and Yugi considered his words only a moment before nodding.

"Un. I understand. I'll try to stop worrying you, Pharaoh-sama."

That was the best he could give. Any more would be against his nature, and they both knew it then.

"Could we check on Bakura-san...?" Yugi tried to change the subject. The King shook his head patiently, smiling softly at Yugi's predictability.

"Not yet. Let's give him a while to calm down."

Yugi nodded, seeing the sense in that, "Alright."

And then he woke up.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

The next day, Ryou returned to class looking much healthier than Yugi could remember seeing him. It made him smile, even as he felt Bakura-san and the Pharaoh attack each other- like an electric shock sending unpleasant tingles up and down his spine.

The first time, it made him jump, and he was glad no one was around to see it-the last thing he wanted was for anyone to worry over something they wouldn't be able to help- but as they became more rhythmic, he'd learned to brace himself for it, and now it didn't phase him as much. Of course, he knew he could talk with Ryou about it (Bakura-kun, he reminded himself) and he could tell the silver-haired teen was just _itching_ to confront him if the frequent glances were anything to go by.

But Yugi brought this upon himself, so the last thing he wanted was to complain to Bakura-kun about it.

Though apparently that didn't matter much as his classmate came up to him at lunch, just as he was about to open his bento.

"Ano...Yugi-kun...are you alright?"

The voice- gentle, still, but a little louder: a bit more confident- made him pause and look up. He could feel it as both the Thief and the King froze in their attacks.

"Hm? Daijoubu, Bakura-kun. Why do you ask?"

Green eyes were brimming with concern.

"Well...it's just...I know that when _he_ gets angry- or impatient, or frustrated, or even annoyed- it can be...painful. So, I just wanted to make sure you could...handle it- oh! And, Yugi-kun..."

The shorter boy blinked. "Hai?"

"Please, call me Ryou. I owe you that much at least."

Yugi beamed. "Arigatou, Ryou!" The name rolled off his tongue easily. But then Bakura and Yami- as Yugi sometimes referred to him- started fighting again, and Yugi couldn't stop himself from cringing this time. Ryou gave him an empathetic look and a soft pat on the shoulder.

"Ganbaro, Yugi-kun."

 _OooOooOooOooO_

Over the course of the next few days, Ryou slowly became a part of Yugi's tiny circle of friends. Just as Yugi expected, they all got along well.

 _Now, if only the same could be said for_ those two _..._

Evidently, being of the same basic class- as in light and dark- did nothing to keep Yami and Bakura from tearing each other's throats out. But Yugi had grown used to it- somewhat- and was able to conceal the physical affects of their fights on him well enough. Of course, Ryou always noticed, and Yugi wouldn't have expected anything less.

But the days went on, and gradually, things settled. The pain in Yugi's chest became a dull ache, and eventually, Yami decided it was safe for him to pay a personal visit to the other god inside his soul.

Bakura's door, like the King's, was large and foreboding, and decorated with various hieroglyphs. Unlike the Pharaoh's though, his radiated darkness and instantly put Yugi on guard.

The door swung open loudly, ominously, and Yugi was taken aback by the darkness inside it. It was as if he'd crossed over into a void, into an endless landscape of despair and all-consuming darkness. He suddenly felt sorry for the spirit here- and the Pharaoh, too, if his room had been even a fraction as dark as this. To be alone in this kind of place for so long...

As if responding to his thoughts, the room lit up a little. Now, Yugi could make out a pair of intense violet eyes, and the maelstrom of emotions within them. There was hatred and anger and hunger and suffering, and Yugi's kind nature demanded he make that negativity go away.

"Bakura-san..."

He took a cautious step forward, aware of the King's protective hovering.

Bakura was dangerous, and he couldn't afford to forget that.

"..."

Another step.

"Bakura-san..."

"..."

"Bakura..."

"...Why...why did you do it, _tifl min alshshafq_?"

The words were spoken bitterly, and the last half was foreign to Yugi. It was probably Arabic, but he didn't know for sure.

Whatever. That wasn't important.

"...I...I did it to save my friend!"

"Hmph. A little _amyr_ like you would make a nice meal for the _alshshatatin_. In a world like this, frienship will only lead to ruin."

"I never said _which_ friend I was saving, Bakura-san. It could've been you."

Something flickered in the god's eyes, and Yugi allowed himself to smile. The words left him before he could even process them.

"I'll share my light with you, too."

The Pharaoh made a sound of protest.

"Yugi-"

"Daijoubu, Ou-sama. I know what I'm doing."

Yugi made himself sound as stern as he could, using the honorific for emphasis. The King sighed, clearly agitated, and Yugi silently promised to make it up to him at some point before looking back to Bakura and offering his hand.

"So? How about it, Bakura-san? All you have to do is try to get along with the other me."

A harsh laugh was his answer.

"Ha...! Hahahaha! You really _are_ a fool, _shaqi alththalmin_! _I will drain you dry_ until there is _nothing_ left but an empty _husk_! I-"

" _You will not_ ," interrupted the god of kings. "I will protect my _rayiysi-syd_ with my _life_ , and you will only take what he offers you! I'll _end you_ if you _ever_ try to take more! Do you _hear me_?" The Pharaoh was clearly upset, but Yugi wasn't sure if he could calm him just yet.

The god of thieves seemed to realize this was not an empty threat, and was silent for a moment, before he abruptly grasped Yugi's hand, his claws piercing his palms, but painlessly.

"Very well, _shaqi_. I accept your offer- but I won't promise I can get along with the kiddie-king there. Such a miracle's beyond me. Now shoo. _'Akhraj_."

And then he woke up again.

 _OooOooOooOooO_

When he got to school the next day, Yugi was hardly surprised to see Ryou standing in front of his desk.

"Ohayou, Yugi-kun..."

"Ohayou, Ryou-kun! How did you sleep?"

"Oh...I slept well. Did you?"

The worry in his friend's green eyes had been present ever since he'd gotten the ring.

"Yes, I did! Bakura-san and Yami-san are finally being civil towards each other!"

The worry faded almost instantly.

"I'm glad. Your soul must be especially bright if you can handle him. Not like mine at all..."

"Don't say that, Ryou-kun! I'm sure before Bakura-san came, your soul was very bright!"

Ryou smiled softly, growing fond of Yugi all over again.

"Yes...perhaps it was. In any case though," he grew serious again, "be careful. The other me- the one inside that ring- he's very good at tricking people. But also...there's something else in that puzzle, too- something much darker and far more dangerous than Yami-san."

Yugi felt Yami bristle at the mention of a second presence within the puzzle and made a mental note to ask him about it later. For now, the boy decided to send him a bit of his own confidence and faith, and then Yami settled down again.


End file.
